


Sunburns and Memories

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda said it was a bad idea to go to the beach, but Phil never listens to her and now he has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns and Memories

Watching her boyfriend applying moisturizer to his skin Melinda did her best not to laugh out loud as his hands made their way down his arms slowly, flinching back every inch as he covered more burnt skin.

“I told you going to the beach for our day off was a bad idea” He glared back at her, wincing when it pulled on his back and aggravated a his burns more.

“We were suppose to go for two hours, not six” he reminded her “someone decided to let me do a slow cook in the sun while I was asleep”

“It’ll teach you not to fall asleep in the sun again” Pushing herself away from the door frame she walked over to his side in three long steps and held out a hand “give it to me, before your back starts to peel”

Grumbling under his breath Phil held the bottle of moisturizer back to her and sighed when she took it from him “how do you always manage to tan while I burn to a new form of crispiness every time?” 

“I’m absolutely positive that white people are allergic to the sun” He halted back at her again “I’m not joking. Remember Athens in 2005?”

Phil suppressed a laugh while he thought about it “Natasha couldn’t lean back against anything for two weeks”

“Exactly. And South Africa in 2009 when we travelled across pretty much the whole continent?” She poured some moisturizer onto her hands as she spoke. 

“Clint has heat stroke, a second degree bun and dehydration”

“And Cyprus 2011?”

“Ok, to be fair, Nick got a sun burn on that mission” he pointed out as she started to rub the moisturizer into his skin, making him sit up straight as the pain radiates throughout his whole body “ow!”

“Stop being a child” she rolled er eyes “and you and Natasha hot so burnt that you were sick for a week”

“Clint didn’t get burnt”

“Because his job was to sit in a hotel room and wait to take a shot” 

“Good point” he conceded, wincing as she rubbed the moisturizer in.

“Case in point, white people are allergic to the sun”

“I have never seen Maria with a sunburn”

“Maria is like a goddess sent down to earth for the sole purpose of showing us all how to take no shit. That an I don’t think I’ve ever even seen her anywhere near sunlight”

Phil laughed as Melinda spoke “you’re a goddess too” he pointed out “you’re just more concerned with kicking ass and making sure I don’t die”

“If i didn’t who would? Barton and Romonoff would annoy you and Nick asked me to watch your back so he didn’t have to because he got sick of your idiotic heroism”

“I love you too” he smiled, focusing on the feel of her hands as she finished with his back and walked around him.

“It’s ok, at least you only get sunburns unlike people who are actually allergic to the sun”

“So I’m what? Sun intolerant?”

“Sounds about right” she leaned over and kissed him while she slowly sat down on his lap and watched him dig his fingers into the chairs arms as tightly as he could “legs next”

“I hate my life”

“Quote complaining. There’s a lot I could do while I’m down there”

“I’d need to be not sunburned for the majority of things that I enjoy you doing to me”

“Too bad” she smirked “it’s not even going to be a farmers tan, this whole process of getting you a sexy tan was a fail”

“Thanks” he huffed with a roll of his eyes “I’m glad I amuse you”


End file.
